


Matt wants a New Butler

by BoochanChurri



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoochanChurri/pseuds/BoochanChurri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want me to write your name in my Death Note? No? Then read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt wants a New Butler

Everything was peaceful in the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian was making tea. His Master was doing some paperwork.

Until a Video Game Freak entered the Manor by breaking the windows. Matt Jeevas. A video game lover. Was in a need of a new Butler. He fired his current Butler and slapped the door in his face. It looked like Watari (Matt's Butler) wasn't good enough in every way. Well, he was already old to do something more than making tea.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said with an angry voice. "Kill him." Ciel was expecting Sebastian's 'Yes, My Lord.' But Sebastian had no intention in killing Matt Jeevas. "No, My Lord." The little boy was shocked. Sebastian was always listening to his orders. "Game Over-Phantomhive Boy." Said Matt with a smirk on his face.

"Your Butler is coming with me." Those were the last words Ciel heard before his precious Butler and Matt left the Manor. After that we could hear Ciel screaming. "NOOOOO…!" Ciel fell on his knees helpless.

Soon after they arrived at Wammy's House. "So you knew I need a new butler." Matt said while taking off a video game of his pocket. "Of course, Master Matt." Sebastian smirked. "Master… I like it. Now go get me some tea." Matt ordered. "Yes, Master." Sebastian obeyed.

He went into the kitchen to make tea. Matt was laying on the couch, playing video games, waiting for his tea. Sebastian made the tea. Earl Grell Tea. As he used to make back at the Manor for his previous Master.

"The tea is done." Sebastian said after entering the room. "Can you come served too?" With lust, spoke Matt. "Most certainly, My Master." Sebastian chuckled. "I couldn't ask for a better butler than you." Matt was pleased.

Matt had a burning passion for his new butler. He was slightly turned on. Would it be a bad welcome if he forced him on the first day? He wanted to do it so badly. He could help it anymore. He was dying to take Sebastian in his embrace. He wanted Sebastian inside him.

"Sebastian, undress." Guess his lust beat his hospitality. "Yes, My Master." Sebastian started stripping in the most sensual way he could. First the coat, then the vest. Of course, Sebastian wanted to obey his Master's orders but yet it was his own wish. His white gloves. The Faustian Contract. Sebby took them off with the help of his teeth.

Was Sebastian seducing Matt? He wondered if Matt was enjoying the little show. He unbuttoned his shirt button by button. He was almost torning it. A smirk. The shirt slid off his body. That chest. Those muscles. A body to die for. And those shoulders. He was indeed a Demon. But we have yet to see that bottom. Again, a smirk.

Matt was in Wonderland. Indeed. He kept starring at that perfect Demon body. A Demon to dominate him. It would be probably the best thing in his whole life. His erection growing bigger and bigger.

A Demon's body is perfect. Without a mistake. Flawless. Sebastian proceed with sliding down his trousers. Those legs. Oh. and that waist. He was indeed one hell of a stripper. If he only had a pole.

Matt kept staring at that waist. He wanted to see if Sebastian was one hell of a butler down there too. In which he was.

Sebastian was only left with his underwear. Matt got up from the couch and lustfully stroked Sebastian's member. He kept playing with it. Sebastian was definitely enjoying it.

Matt slid his hand down Sebastian's pants from the back. Stroking his member made him bigger and bigger. Sebastian felt like he needed to take off Matt's shirt. So he turned around and looked deeply in his eyes. "Master…" Sebastian whispered.

The butler pressed his lips against his Master's. Biting their lips. Roughly kissing. The Demon slid his tongue. Matt sucked on it breathless. Two big hands proceed to Matt's waist. Sebastian took off his Master's shirt.

"Sebastian… I want you inside me…" Matt moaned. "Yes, My Master." Sebastian wanted to obey. He roughly slid off Matt's jeans. Stroking his erection hard. Matt was near to climax.

"Ahhhhhh…" There was a moan. Sebastian touched Matt's sensitive spot. Sebastian pulled down Matt's pants down and continued rubbing his erection harder. "Ahhhh…. Sebastiaaaaaan…. I'm g-gonna cuuuuuuuuuuum…" Matt moaned and came.

Drops of hot cum fell on the couch. Cum on Sebastian's hands. He lustfully licked his fingers. A smirk. "Tasty~." Spoke Sebastian before putting both of his fingers with saliva in Matt's butt.

He widened Matt's butt so he can enter him. Matt moaned in pleasure. Sebastian slid his pants. One hell of an erection. "Do it…" Matt moaned. Sebastian teased. He put it in. Matt moaned in pain and pleasure.

At first it was hard but then it slid in. Matt was in heavens. The butler thrusted, his Master moaned. Mat's moans were loud. Those hips moving in sync. Matt never felt so good. Thrust. Move those hips. Thrust. Mhm. Thrust. Move those hips. Matt moaned. Thrust. Move those hips. Mhm. Thrust. His butler thrusted. But suddenly the "Demon" hit the prostate(pleasure trigger).

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Matt screamed. He hit the prostate a few more times. Matt's moans became louder. Sebastian was near to climax. "Let's come together!~" Said Sebastian without breath. Those two bodies arched. Tilting their heads back. Both came in a magnificent way.

Matt on Sebastian's neck and his own face. The butler licked Matt's face. "You are cute." Sebastian said in sweet voice. "I-I am not!" Blushed Matt. Then started sucking on his butler's neck. Sebastian still having his member in Matt started rubbing his. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

Sebastian rubbed faster. Matt sucked harder. They both enjoying in the feeling. The great feeling of passion. Matt kissed his butler. Sebastian suddenly stopped. Took off his member. But he started rubbing Matt's. As fast as he could. Matt was in Wonderland. He came yet again. The Demon couldn't take it anymore. He licked the tip of Matt's member. Started sucking hard. Taking it all in his mouth. Sucking it harder and harder. He wanted Matt to come in his mouth. Matt moaned louder and louder. That Angelic voice. Matt was starring at his entertainer. "More!~"

Sebastian sucked harder in order for his lover to feel the greatest pleasure. Matt was near to climax. Sebastian was quite skillful with his Demon tongue. Then there was it. Hot cum in Demon's mouth. He swallowed mostly all of it.

"I love your member." Sebastian kissed Matt's member. "Sebastian, you are awesome.." Matt was breathing fast. "Master.." He paused. "Take my virginity." Said Sebastian without blinking an eye. Matt was shocked for a little but then a evil smirk on his face. "Bend." Matt widened Sebastian's but. "Take me!~" Slightly moaned Sebastian.

Yes, Sebastian was a virgin. He had fucked many people but no one ever fucked him. He was going to let Matt, his current Master take his virginity. But why Matt? Because he loved Matt. The only one he loved and ever would love.

The love between Master and Servant is forbidden but if there is already love there is nothing you could do. Matt loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved Matt. Nothing can separate them now. Now let's get back to those smexy lovers who had changed positions.

Matt tried to put his member in Sebastian but he couldn't, Sebastian was too tight. "Sebby, this cant do." He sighed. Got up and took the tube of lube on the table. He took an amount and widened Sebastian's butt nicely. And Sebastian moaned.

"Ready?" Matt asked with a slight smirk. Then slid his member in Sebastian's but. And thrust. Every time he thrusted there was a sound. Hey neighbors, did you wake up?~ Sebastian's moans were loud. Really loud. Did I hear a window breaking?~

Matt hit the prostate. The pain the Butler felt was nice. He screamed his Master's name. Matt hit the prostate many times. Sebastian never felt so good.

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
